The Hero I Need
by ViridianLight
Summary: Arthur Kirkland Jr. is the favorite son of a powerful man, smart, handsome and a gentleman. But his perfect life is a lie. His ex, Francis, is out for his blood and his oldest brother is abusing him. His busy family has no time to care about him. Will his childhood friend Alfred become the hero he needs? And maybe something more? USUK WWH AU
1. Blindly Loved, Truly Loved?

**Sakura: Nyo!Japan**

**Emily: Nyo!America**

**Alice: Nyo!England**

**Same AU as "The Way I Loved You", "What I'd Do for You", and "Torn".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I-Is it okay to like two people at once?" asked Sakura, a timid girl with short black hair.<p>

Emily blew a bubble with her gum. "Of course not. As long as you're not dating anyone, it really doesn't matter."

"B-But, I feel bad..."

"It's okay Sakura. I used to like a few people too." Alice picked up her bag and shouldered it.

"C'mon Sakura! Just give your card to Artie already! He's right there!" Emily urged.

"O-Okay..." Sakura took out a small card and walked towards a boy with sandy blond hair who was silently reading a textbook.

"Um, Arthur?"

He looked up.

"T-This is for y-you. H-Happy Valentine's Day..." Sakura stammered.

Arthur took it and smiled up at her. "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura blushed bright red, turned and ran back to her friends.

Emily clapped her on the back as they walked away. "Good job Sakura!"

**XXX**

Arthur sighed and slipped the delicate, pink valentine into his leather satchel. He had already gotten about twenty others from other girls wishing for his affection, even though they all knew he used to be dating Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur was always popular among the girls. Before, when he was a punk and a rebel, girls liked him for the "bad boy" attitude. Now that he was a "gentleman", girls liked him for his looks, his smarts, and most of all, his father's fortune.

Arthur Kirkland Jr. was the son of Arthur Kirkland Sr., the most successful and one of the richest men alive. Although he wasn't the oldest, Arthur was the favorite child, and therefore received much of the great fortune that his father had amassed. Kirkland Sr. was always abroad and often transferred sums of money from his bank account to his children's, always giving the most to Arthur.

The final bell rang and the hallway suddenly flooded with students. Arthur packed up his things and left the library. His chauffeur wouldn't be here until an hour later, but the library after school was too noisy and crowded for Arthur's liking.

Arthur pushed his way through the rush of students to get to the back of the school. He liked to sit there on nice days and work on his homework or read a good book.

He turned the corner and saw Gilbert Beilschimdt, bloodied and bruised, and quickly turned back around. He didn't want to get caught up in Gilbert's crazy temper right now, especially since he was probably just in a fight.

Arthur turned and was going to the grassy field instead, when he walked into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-" Arthur looked up to see his ex-boyfriend, Francis, and froze.

"_Bounjour, mon cherie _Arthur. What are you doing here?" Francis asked while tightly gripping Arthur's arm.

"F-Francis... please let go... you're hurting me."

"I don't think so, Arthur. I want to hurt you, like you hurt me."

"Francis, please..."

"I loved you, Arthur. I loved you and you broke my heart."

"You never loved me! You've fucked every girl in this entire school, maybe even in this bloody town! You don't fucking love anyone! They're just all your toys!" _Shit,_ Arthur thought. He shouldn't have said that.

Francis' blue eyes narrowed. "You don't believe me, _mon ange?_"

"No, I mean, I-"

Arthur never finished his sentence, for then, Francis hit him harshly to the ground.

"I loved you, and you don't even care." Francis kicked Arthur in the stomach. "I was the only one who ever truly loved you! Not even your fucking family cares about you!"

* * *

><p><strong>For more info on Gilbert and Elizaveta, read: "The Way I Loved You"<strong>

**For more info on Leon (HK) and Mei (Taiwan), read: "Torn"**

**For more info on the Nordics, read: "What I'd Do for You"**


	2. Those who are supposed to care

**Isabelle Kirkland: Northern Ireland**

**Wallace Kirkland: Wales**

**Scott Kirkland: Scotland**

**Anders Densen: Denmark (read "What I'd Do for You" for more information on the AU Nordics)**

* * *

><p>"Aw crap." Alfred Jones glanced at the clock. "Hey guys, I have to go. I have a basketball party I have to get to, then baseball tryouts."<p>

Matthew, his half brother looked up from the bass guitar he was tuning. "'Kay, see you later. Leave your guitar here. I need to tune it."

Anders, the drummer, waved goodbye.

"See you." Alfred left the band room where his band met every week. He shouldered his sports bag and pulled out his phone to text Arthur.

"Hey Artie," he muttered as he typed. "Wanna come over to watch a horror movie tonight?" Of course, he didn't _need_ him to come over. Alfred wasn't scared. Heroes don't get scared, of course not.

XXX

Arthur gently put on some of his sister's makeup over his new bruise on his face. This wasn't new, but today's beating was worse than usual. He just hoped that there wouldn't be more at home...

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Arthur took it out and opened it. It was from Alfred. Arthur sighed. The only reason Al wanted him to go to his house was so he wouldn't be scared watching a horror movie by himself. "Sure," Arthur texted back. "I'll come over at 8."

Arthur checked his watch. His chauffeur had already been here for three minutes. He started walking towards the front of the school where the chauffeur would be waiting.

XXX

"Good afternoon Mr. Arthur. Is there anywhere you need to go?" the chauffeur asked when Arthur got into the car.

"No, just straight home please."

"All right."

Arthur sat comfortably on the leather seat, but his side ached and his cheek throbbed. Francis didn't look it, but he could hit hard.

"Mister, we're here."

Arthur opened his eyes. He hadn't realized that he had dozed off. He gathered his things, thanked the chauffeur, and got out. He stood in front of a large, intricate gate. Behind it, was a grand mansion with a beautiful, lush lawn and green trees and rose bushes lining the sides. Arthur punched in the code on the keypad and waited as the gate swung slowly open.

Arthur walked through, then the gates closed again. He walked down the long pathway and greeted the gardener who was trimming the rose bushes. He unlocked the wooden, front door and almost ran into his older sister, Isabelle.

Isabelle was easily the prettiest in the family. She had shoulder-length, copper colored hair and bright green eyes. She was fixing up her makeup in the hall mirror when she noticed Arthur.

"Oh Artie, you're back!" She bustled around the hallway, gathering her things. "I have a date with Jared 'till five. Then, I have to go to cheerleading practice and softball tryouts, so I won't be home until about eight. Wallace has orchestra, track and then debate team so he'll be back late too."

"Okay... what about Scott?"

"Oh shoot, I was supposed to text him." Isabelle took out her phone. "He should be back in twenty minutes, so you won't be home all alone."

Arthur's hope of a peaceful evening crumbled. If Scott was coming home, nothing good could happen.

"All right. Well, I really have to go now. There's food in the fridge and the pantry, so help yourself."

"... Okay, see you later."

"Bye bye!" Isabelle shouted as she walked down the path.

"Bye." Arthur waved from the doorway.

He turned, closed and locked the door. This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>A VERY FILLER CHAPTER! I'm sorry.<strong>


	3. Bad End to a Party

**A lot of swear words later. This is rated T remember!**

* * *

><p>As Arthur took out his binder to start his homework, his phone buzzed again. It was from Al.<p>

_Great! Could u buy some snacks too? I kinda lost my wallet... Thx in advance! :)_

Arthur sighed. Here was a supremely rich, seventeen year old who lost his wallet, crashed his car (more than once), didn't know how to use an ATM machine, and still spent so much money on useless things. No wonder his father never gave him a credit card.

_Sure. I'll get them on the way._

Arthur settled down in his comfy swivel chair and started doing his math homework. He would probably have to help Alfred later with this. Al was smart, but he never put it to good use.

Suddenly, the front door was slammed open and Arthur immediately knew who it was. He was scared. Scared of who was coming up the stairs, scared of the green eyes that looked so much like his own, scared of the hatred and anger that was contained in his every move and glare, scared of his _older brother_.

XXX

Alfred smiled at the text. That meant he wouldn't have to go back to Matt and beg for some money. Later he would have to go rent a movie or two... or three, depending on what he felt like.

"Alfred, you're here!"

Al looked up from his phone to see a brown haired teammate jogging towards him.

"Hey Toris! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"That's because I'm a grade younger than you."

"Oh yeah." Alfred always forgot that the intelligent sixteen year old was a whole year younger than him. And to think that Toris used to do his homework for him!

"C'mon, everybody's waiting for our captain to show up!"

As soon as they walked into the gym, a swarm of people crowded around them.

"Hey mates! Look at these shirts we all got!" Oliver, the Australian on the team, waved a white shirt in the air. Written on the back was the phrase, "Like a Boss!" and on the front said, "Winners of the Basketball Finals 2012: World W High School"

Everyone laughed. Shirts were tossed into the air and everyone grabbed one.

"Captain Al!" Thiago, who was from Argentina, yelled. "We got something special for you!"

The rest of the team cheered. A school flag was brought out, but on it, was also written: "Captain Al, the HERO of the team!" It was draped around Alfred's shoulders and tied like a cape.

"Now, I really am a hero!" Alfred shouted. He took down a climbing rope from the side of the gym and swung across the large room.

"Mr. Jones! What do you think you're doing? !"

"Oh shit," Alfred muttered, still clutching the rope in midair.

It was the harsh and very mean vice principal, Mr... somebody, Alfred forgot.

"You know that using the gym ropes for something other than climbing is forbidden!"

"But it's a party-" Antonio started, but was shushed by the vice principal.

"Mr. Jones, come with me. The rest of you bothersome children, move this commotion outside!"

The team grumbled and trudged slowly outside, casting pitiful looks at Alfred as he was tugged to the office by Mr. Somebody.

"Um, Mr. Vice Principal, I have baseball tryouts in twenty minutes and I still have to get ready, so could you... let me go now?"

"Of course not, Mr. Jones. You have broken the rules and you will deal with the consequences."

"But sir! I-"

"Alfred!"

Mr. Somebody and Alfred turned to see Mr. Washington, the baseball and football coach. He was also Alfred's most trusted adult.

"Alfred, tryouts started already! We're all depending on you again!"

"Yeah Mr. Washington, but-"

"George, Mr. Jones has gone against school rules and therefore has to face the consequences."

"Aw, c'mon. Let him off just this one time."

"Of course not George. Mr. Jones will be done soon enough to make it to the tryouts. Now, please leave."

Mr. Washington looked at Alfred and mouthed sorry, then walked off.

XXX

Arthur sat at is desk, shaking. He could hide in the closet, the other bedrooms, or anywhere. He scrambled up and was about to stuff himself into the closet, but then the door was opened and the smell of alcohol drifted in. Oh god, he was drunk too?

"Artie... I know you're in there, you fucking bastard."

Arthur stumbled and fell over his bag.

"Scott..."

"I fucking hate you." Scott opened the door and came in. "Get ready to die you fucking bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ FOR EXPLANATIONS!<strong>

**Toris: Lithuania**

**Thiago: Argentina (looked up most popular names in Wiki :)**

**I looked up the top basketball teams and Argentina and Lithuania were in most lists. I didn't know Lithy played basketball!**

**Mr. George Washington: Hmmm. I wonder who that is! (if you don't, he's America's first president)**

**I decided the school is World W High School. "W" stands for "war" because it used to be a military base. The mascot is a soldier. It's in USA because... I live here... and they speak American...**

**FUN FACT!:**

**Our school's boy's and girl's basketball teams won finals! And they got shirts that said "Like a Boss!" on the back (gee, why does that sound familiar?). But, this really annoying girl's parents complained that they were "inappropriate" so the shirts got taken away and thrown away (WASTERS!). Now, they have shirts that say "Building a Tradition". How fun.**


	4. Punishment: Deserved and Undeserved

**Jun: Male!Taiwan**

**"Jun" can mean "Soldier" in mandarin Chinese (which I speak fluently). People in Taiwan _love_ baseball. They wake up in the middle of the night to watch it and they celebrate in the streets at midnight if their team wins. According to my parents anyway (they are from Taiwan).**

* * *

><p>Scott pressed a hot cigarette into Arthur's arm while Arthur whimpered and lay on the ground, clutching his head.<p>

"Fuck you, Artie. You don't fucking deserve to be our father's favorite. Fucking piece of shit," Scott muttered more incoherent curse words and stumbled out of Arthur's room.

Arthur stayed on the ground even after the door slammed shut. Tears streamed down his face silently. It hurt to move, as his torso and face was probably covered with bruises. He slowly crawled over to his fallen phone and speed dialed Alfred's number.

He waited for a while, but only got Alfred's voicemail: _Yo there! It's Alfred Jones, the best guy ever and the hero! Leave a message only if its important, um, 'cause I have other things to do... probably. Bye! Please leave a message after the tone. _It bleeped and Arthur recorded his message.

"H-Hey Al," he started feebly. "I... I don't think I c-can come over today... sorry... maybe some other day..." Arthur hung up and dropped the phone. Then, he rocked in the corner and cried.

XXX

Alfred sat in the vice principal's office for a while, not listening to the guy's lecture. His phone rang softly in his pocket, but the VP didn't hear.

"So, Mr. Jones, don't ever do that again or else your punishment will be more severe."

"Alright. I promise I won't do this again. May I go now?"

"Fine." The VP held open the door for him and Alfred ran out to the baseball field. Along the way, he checked his phone. It was from Arthur!

_ "H-Hey Al. I... I don't think I c-can come over today... sorry... maybe some other day..."_

"What the hell was that?" Alfred said to himself. Was something wrong with Artie? Maybe he should check on him... Alfred shook his head. Nah, Artie could take care of himself. Besides, he needed to get to baseball tryouts. Mr. Washington was depending on him.

"Oh great. You're here Al!" Mr. Washington looked up from his clipboard.

"Hey there Al!" Jun waved to him from the bench.

"Hi Jun." Alfred's mind was still on Artie.

"Alfred. What's up?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked up. Apparently, he had spaced out.

"Are you gonna go change for tryouts?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Alfred walked into the locker rooms and whipped out his phone and quickly dialed Arthur's number. Only his voicemail came up:

_Hello. You have reached Arthur Kirkland Jr. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you later. Thank you. Please leave a message after the tone. Bleeep._

Alfred didn't leave a message. If Arthur didn't pick up, then it probably wasn't important.

Or he couldn't get to his phone.

Which means he was hurt.

Which was bad.

"Stupid Al!" he said to himself. "Of course nothing is wrong with Artie!"

He kept telling himself this as he changed. He hoped no one had hurt Arthur, because if they did, he would _kill_ them.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short chapter after such a long time! A boring chapter too... <strong> |l|._.


	5. AN: Dearest Readers

**DEAREST DARLINGS,**

**Thank you everyone for reading my stories and coming to my profile. I appreciate you more than you can ever imagine.**

**To be honest, I've fallen out of the Hetalia fandom almost completely. I still love the characters and their interactions dearly but I don't follow the anime or even the manga updates. I've fallen completely into another fandom: Les Miserables. Therefore, I don't think I'm going to be finishing any of my APH fics. If I get inspiration, I might write a little bit for them but don't expect anything.**

**Hetalia was my first fandom that I wrote things for and followed and had a small (but awesome!) following for. It taught me a lot about myself, being in a fandom, history, writing and so much more. It was an amazing fandom to be in (especially with a chaotic fandom like Les Mis), especially for a first fandom. Everyone is so welcoming and friendly.**

**I really enjoyed my time here, but don't expect much more. If you really like my writing, my other account is ViridianNight where I have one APH fic and where I post my Les Mis fics. I am also on Tumblr at RedAmbitions if you ever wanna stop by and also on AO3 as RedAmbitions.**

**Please feel free to still message me, ask me things or just chat on this account about anything, including Hetalia. I love you all so much and you all helped me grow. I will never forget everyone.**

**Sincerely, Yuan**


End file.
